


Hollow

by PortalDame



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Other, Soulmates share injuries, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalDame/pseuds/PortalDame
Summary: You were excited to be able to say you were one of many people to have a Soulmate somewhere in the world.However, though you'd never met them, they quite literally seemed to drag you to hell and back on multiple occasions.





	Hollow

You’d felt so strange these past few days. Like there was a little part of you that had died off, leaving a small but noticeable cold pool in its place. Though, in a way, you’d felt optimistic about it. Maybe it meant you’d meet your Soulmate soon? I mean, Christmas was in less than a week, maybe it would be a miracle.

You had to admit, when you were younger there was a certain fear you had for your Soulmate because of the brunt end you took of it. When you were a child, it was bruise upon scrape upon cut, though it was never from a source you could identify, of course, your mother was quick to inform you about Soulmates, and how they often share injuries with each other. As much as knowing that gave you a faint glimmer of happiness, knowing you had one while not everyone else did, you could see your mother’s worry for your safety grow more and more as the amount of injuries you collected grew exponentially by the day.

Then one day, the injuries stopped, though you were still alive. It made you happy, you had to admit, to know they were safe, or rather, at least safer than they’d been previously. Them being in a more secure environment after all these years- it felt good. Many of your peers had even told you that you seemed to have a higher amount of confidence and you’d come out of your shell more since everything stopped. It was refreshing.

Though, it was the eighteenth of December when things decided to rocket back downhill. You could only marvel at all the lights in Shibuya as the Christmas season neared, the colours were stunning, especially as they reflected off of the snow. Your wonder was quickly shattered, however, as a sharp pain jolted throughout your entire body. Black splatters began dotting your vision as you collapsed, and very faintly you could hear people around you scream at your sudden collapse. 

You’d been getting used to your new life for months now. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair! Your left hand lightly gripped onto the sheets of your hospital bed. Was the world just out to get you? What did you do wrong? You’d thought you’d be okay now, it’d been so long since something bad happened. Still, no matter how angry you were, how upset you were, how much you wanted to get up and scream at the nearest person, you simply couldn’t.

You didn’t have the strength to do anything anymore. You couldn’t even speak, which made the conversations with the doctors and nurses a bit difficult. Regardless, that cold feeling you had all that time ago had festered more and more, and whether or not the feeling conveyed to others, you felt cool to the touch. Your hair felt greasy and your skin looked pale, your breathing was raspy and your pulse was barely clinging to minimum functions.

It was hell, and you needed out.

They kept telling you again and again that they didn’t know how to help you yet- that if they found your Soulmate that they could figure out what was wrong with you and help you, but… 

But it’s been so long, and they still haven’t turned up anything. They told you they were skimming through all medical records they could access, so why weren’t things changing?

Much like they would on any other week, a family friend had come to the hospital to bring you to see your mother for the weekend, which seemed to make you brighten up, even a little. You’d slowly and painfully got up out of the hospital bed and into the wheelchair you were now rather familiar with.

You stared down at your hands as you were wheeled out of the hospital and into the streets, watching as every now and again one of your veins would begin twitching before stopping once more. The world around you was muted and once again you felt light headed. It was a common feeling that made your head want to split open. Then, after long enough of that feeling, you saw it.

You saw your solace.

Right there, it was right there. 

You stared at the dull, grey and dirty floor of the subway station, the freshly painted yellow line also in view. You gripped the ends of your wheelchair arms. Almost time, almost time. You heard it, you heard the train.

With all of your strength, you pushed off the chair, landing face down onto the subway tracks. That one instant seemed to play out so slowly, but so very familiarly. Once again, your vision blotted black and you distinctly heard screaming, a sharp pain shot through your body. 

Then there was nothing. If you could, you’d cry of happiness. You were no longer cursed to wander a half living limbo.

No.

Now you were free, though you took any last proof of him with you.


End file.
